Pretty Reckless
by Joke
Summary: Hermione recibe un duro golpe en verano, y decide que Draco pagará los delitos que Voldemort cometió... Decide destrozar a su familia, ¿y acaso hay peor desprestigio para ellos que su hijo se enamore de una sangre sucia? Dramion.


_Este es un capítulo de prueba. No estoy totalmente segura de si realmente os va a gustar el enfoque que le voy a dar a este fic, así que, en función de vuestras opiniones, seguiré o no con el fic. Por lo tanto, sed cruelmente honestos._

_Señalar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino que son de Rowling, y que sólo hago esto por amor al arte._

_Dicho todo esto, espero que lo disfrutéis._

EL PRIMER ENCONTRONAZO

Draco Malfoy paseó su mirada por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Aquel verano había sido muy intenso. Casi habían conseguido acabar con Voldemort y lo habían debilitado hasta límites insospechados. Lo último que había oído sobre alguno de sus compañeros de Colegio era que se habían cargado a la madre del ratón de biblioteca amiga de Potter: Granger. No le daba especialmente pena, pero tampoco se alegraba. Sólo de imaginar que le arrebataban cualquier de sus padres hacía que se le pusieran los pelos como escarpias. Sobre todo a su madre. Nadie tocaba a su madre.

Respiró profundamente y no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en una rubia platino que iba vestida de negro de arriba a abajo. Estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto, porque sería incapaz de borrar aquella imagen de su mente durante meses. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, unas medias con ligueros, los cuales podía ver y, de espaldas, sólo alcanzaba a ver una chupa de negro desgastada, y los tacones más altos que había visto en su vida. Aquella alumna debía ser nueva..., sin lugar a dudas. Había escuchado hablar de los ligueros. Blaisse le había enseñado alguna foto en una de las tantas revistas de muggles que coleccionaba, pero tenía entendido que era algo que se ponía bajo la ropa, no algo que se expusiera al público.

Draco fijó su atención en un par de niños gritones de primer curso, y cuando volvió a centrar su mirada en el lugar en el que se encontraba la platino, la chica había desaparecido.

Se subió en uno de los vagones, taciturno y pensativo. Nunca le había llamado la atención ninguna chica que no fuera refinada y con clase. Siempre bien vestida, maquillada elegantemente..., pero aquel tipo de "salvajez" hacía que su corazón se acelerara, y no sólo su corazón. Era algo extraño. Nunca había conocido a una persona así, y tenía ganas de hacerlo. ¿Qué impulsaría a una mujer a vestirse de aquella manera? Era como si fuera pidiendo a gritos una llamada de atención. Desde luego había conseguido que él centrase la suya en ella.

-¡Draco!, ¿qué tal el verano, colega?

-Estupendamente, Blaisse. ¿Y el tuyo? Vamos, cuéntamelo con todo lujo de detalles. Ahora no me apetece ir al vagón de Prefectos, y sinceramente, no pienso ni siquiera asomar mi nariz por allí.

-Genial,-el moreno sonrió, entrando en el vagón que su amigo había señalado-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Todo el mundo te mira,-dijo Ron, harto de que nadie fuera algo más discreto con su amiga-.

-Puede que sea nuevo para ellos ver a una de las víctimas de Voldemort en directo,-susurró Hermione, cansada de Ron, que no hacía más que sobre-protegerla desde lo ocurrido-. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí,-dijo quitándole hierro al asunto y dirigiéndose al vagón de los Prefectos-.

-Eso no se lo cree nadie...,-dijo Ron, viendo por donde se había ido su amiga-. Está claro que tiene un problema

-¿Y tú no lo tendrías si se cargaran a toda tu familia, Ronald?,-Ginny estalló, cansada de escuchar como Ron criticaba a Hermione-. Dale tiempo y deja de ser tan agobiante. Así sólo vas a conseguir que se enfade contigo y no te hable.

-¿Agobiante?! Yo no soy agobiante,-respondió Ron, ofendido-. ¿Te ha dicho ella que soy agobiante?

-No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta. ¿Has visto cómo te mira?

-No me atrevo mucho a mirarla...,-confesó el chico-. Todo el mundo la mira. Eso tiene que ser desagradable. Cuando todos me miran en el campo de Quididitch lo pasó muy mal... Voy también al vagón de los Prefectos,-se largó ante la mala mirada de su hermana-.

-Hay que darle tiempo,-zanjó la pelirroja, al ver como Harry abría la boca para hablar-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Qué tal estás, Hermione?,-preguntó Fletcher en el vagón de los Prefectos-.

¿Acaso era el día de las preguntas obvias? Había enterrado a su madre hacía menos de una semana y ahora estaba yendo al Colegio que educó a la bestia inmunda que la había matado, ¿cómo demonios quería que estuviera?

-Estoy jodidamente perfecta, gracias por preguntar, Flechita,-dijo guiñándole un ojo. El chico se quedó mirándola como si acabara de ver un fantasma, y se largó de su lado tan a prisa como pudo-.

La muerte de su madre la había cambiado. No tenía dudas sobre ello. Si hubiera llegado sólo cinco minutos antes, tal vez ahora estaría viva. O a lo mejor estaría muerta, pero entonces ella también lo estaría, y no tendría que sufrir aquellas horribles pesadillas cada noche.

-¿Alguien ha visto a la señorita Granger?,-sonó la voz de McGonagall en el compartimento-.

-Estoy aquí, profesora,-Minerva la miró de hito en hito, seguramente pensando en mi pérdida, se dijo la chica, torciendo el gesto-. ¿Quería algo?

-Sí. Me gustaría hablar con usted..., a solas.

-¿No irá a darme una charla sobre la pérdida, verdad? He tenido que aguantar demasiadas de ese tipo esta última semana,-explicó al ver la cara de la profesora, para nada acostumbrada a la actitud de su alumna predilecta-.

-No. Venga por aquí, querida.

Una vez estuvieron a solas, la profesora le explicó con claridad el por qué de tanta prisa para hablar a solas.

-Se trata de sus notas, querida.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡No pueden ser mejores!, ¿o acaso sí?, ¿se equivocaron al poner alguna? Porque si es así, yo...-se puso como loca ante la idea de que lo académicamente le fuera mal también-.

-No, no. ¡Todo lo contrario!,-le cortó la profesora-. Gracias a ellas hemos decido que este año será uno de los Premios Anuales. ¡Tendrá su propia Sala Común!

-¿Sin vecinos molestos?,-se rascó la cabeza con despreocupación-. Venga ya. ¿Dónde está el truco?

-No hay ningún truco. Sólo es que..., bueno, hay otro Premio Anual.

-¿Quién es?,-preguntó secamente-.

-Draco Malfoy,-atajó la profesora, viendo que la alumna no estaba para verdades edulcoradas-.

-Este curso va a ser la mar de interesante, profesora. Acepto encantada,-y sonrió abiertamente, decidida a destrozarle la vida al hijo de uno de los esbirros de Voldemort-. ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

-Me alegra ver que se lo toma tan bien, querida,-la profesora sonrió-. He de decirle que el señor Malfoy puso más pegas que usted a la hora de aceptar la plaza.

-No sé por qué, pero no me extraña lo más mínimo,-y sonrió de nuevo, pensando a velocidades supersónicas cuál sería la peor desgracia para su familia. Entonces una luz se encendió en su cabeza. Aquella era la solución-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La Gryffindor entró en la Sala Común, mirando en derredor. Malfoy aún no había llegado. Mejor, así tendría tiempo para prepararse. Dejó las maletas en su habitación, la que tenía el escudo de Gryffindor en la puerta y se tumbó en el sofá, esperando al Slytherin incauto, que esperaba encontrarse con una pequeñas y derrotada Hermione Granger.

-Hola Granger..., ¡tú!,-dijo tras mirarla un par de segundos, enfocando la vista y asegurándose de que no le fallaba-. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Malfoy. ¿Has visto? Me gustaba tanto tu color de pelo que he decidido copiártelo,-dijo haciendo clara alusión a su nuevo y platino pelo, tan largo y domado que Malfoy estaba seguro de que debía haberse hecho algún tipo de conjuro-.

El chico se quedó mirándola, sin saber qué decir. La chica que había visto en la parada de tren, la rubia despampanante que pedía ayuda a gritos, era Hermione Granger, en una clara y mejorada versión de si misma, se descubrió pensando el chico.

-Puedes intentar copiarlo, pero nunca lograrás igualarlo, Granger,-dijo tras unos pocos segundos de agonía, pues no se le venían ideas a la cabeza-.

-Es fácil. Sólo tienes que darme el número de tu peluquero. Me dejará el mismo color..., sólo es cuestión de teñir,-y sonrió de nuevo, dejando a Malfoy bloqueado-.

Hermione Granger era una sabelotodo que se vestía con ropas holgadas. No le gustaba llamar la atención, a menos que fuera para levantar la mano en clase. Y ante él tenía a una chica con los ojos pintados completamente de negro, los labios de un rojo profundo y una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, más pálido de lo que él recordaba.

-¿Has pensado en hacer terapia? Creo que te ayudaría mucho con tu claro problema.

-¿Estás hablando de la ausencia de una figura femenina en mi educación, encanto?,-respondió ella, como si la muerte de su madre no le afectara lo más mínimo-.

-Hablo de tu nuevo y extraño look, querida,-dijo él, yéndose a la parte superficial del problema, y nunca mejor dicho-.

-¿Vas a empezar a hablar como mi padre? No tenía ni idea de que estuvieras tan chapado a la antigua. Pobres.

-¿Pobres?, ¿quiénes?

-Tus amantes,-dijo ella, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo-.

-No te sigo,-tuvo que confesar, rojo de la vergüenza el rubio-.

-Si eres tan soso en la cama como de mentalidad, no me puedo imaginar lo mucho que deben aburrirse tus múltiples amantes,-dijo ella pestañeando exageradamente-. Te veo por aquí, encanto,-dijo guiñándole un ojo y dispuesta a largarse del lugar-.

-¿Soso? Nunca he tenido queja alguna, querida,-el rubio hervía por dentro y no podía evitarlo-.

-Qué novato eres. Se nota que aún estás verde. Una mujer, JAMÁS le dice esas cosas a un hombre. Por respetar su honor viril, ya sabes. Esas cosas se critican con las amigas en pandilla. Y creo que todas tus amantes tienen unas pandillas enormes,-dijo dando a entender que la fama de mal amante la tenía por todo el Colegio-.

-¿Acaso quieres que te lo demuestre, Granger?,-el iris del rubio relucía con peligro-.

-Vaya. Tampoco sabes seducir. Deberías volver a repetirlo en otra ocasión, puede que a la próxima no me den ganas de darte una galletita por el intento, encanto,-le miró de arriba a abajo, como si le desnudara con la mirada, se encogió de hombros y se largó a su habitación-.

Draco se quedó petrificado, sin llegar a comprender qué demonios había pasado.

-¿Acabo de ser humillado con Granger?,-sintió asco de sí mismo. Aquello no podría volver a repetirse-. Esto es la guerra, pequeña gótica loca,-susurró el chico, mirando con odio la puerta de la chica-.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.


End file.
